Le Matin d’Après
by a.a.k88
Summary: Lisez simplement l’histoire!


Nouvelle fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas.

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre:** Le Matin d'Après**  
Auteur: **AngelBaby**  
Estimation: PG-13  
Dénégation: Rien ne m'appartient soupir  
Type: Humour, romance.  
Sommaire: Lisez simplement l'histoire!

* * *

_PDV de Cordy_

Il y a certaines choses que vous devriez faire et ne pas faire avec vos meilleurs amis. De tête, je peux vous citer trois choses que vous pouvez et devriez faire...

1.) Aller voir un film.  
C'est une salle de cinéma sombre avec d'autres personnes présentent. Il n'y a pas de pression là, c'est pas comme si vous deviez vous creusez la cervelle pour savoir quoi dire. Après ça, parlez simplement du film.  
2.) Déjeuner.  
Vous n'êtes pas obliger de parler durant non plus, car devinez quoi? Vous mangez.  
3.) Avoir une conversation à propos d'un bon livre.  
C'est quelque chose pour passer le temps.

Les choses que vous ne devriez pas faire...

1.) Partager trop de choses  
Partager trop de choses est mauvais parce que, hé bien parce que... Parfois vous dites des choses que vous ne voulez simplement pas que votre ami sache, et vice versa. Croyez-moi là-dessus.   
2.) Se saouler.  
C'est une chose très, très, très mauvaise. Quand vous êtes saoul, vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur vos actions. Pourquoi? Parce que vous êtes sous l'influence de l'alcool.  
Par exemple... Vous pourriez finir par recevoir une bouteille de Jose Cuervo, quelques tranches de citron, et du sel. Ca ne fait que mener à des images de corps et c'est définitivement un non non!

Ceci vient en numéro trois.  
3.) Coucher ensemble!  
Je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, et je le redirai encore... Le sexe complique tout. Rien de bon ne peut venir de ça... la plupart du temps. Mais toujours, à chaque fois quand c'est avec votre meilleur ami. Je suppose que ça dépend de votre ami, mais le mien se trouve être un vampire avec une âme de 250 ans.

Vous vous imaginez!

Donc maintenant, je suis couchée ici... Et laissez-moi dire que je ne me rappelle même pas comment j'ai fini ici en premier lieu. Ce dont je me rappelle c'est la bouteille de tequila et pour quelques raisons, des images de corps. C'est tout, alors ne demandez même pas.

Enfin bref, comme je le disais. Je suis couchée ici, essayant de me garder couverte avec une couverture de sorte que, avec espoir, mon ami inconscient Wesley, ne saura pas que je suis là. Angel est assis à côté de moi, essayant d'être calme et collectif bien qu'il soit, hé bien, nu. Il essaye de dire à Wesley que tout va bien. Je suppose qu'il est plus tard que je ne le pensais.

Que le cœur de Wesley soit béni d'être aussi inquiet mais il doit vraiment partir. Je commence à trembler et la couverture aussi. Finalement, après ce qui semble être des heures, il part. Dieu merci!

"Cor?" J'entends la faible voix d'Angel à l'arrière de mon esprit, mais pour l'instant, je suis juste concentrée à garder la couverture sur moi aussi longtemps que possible.

"Cordy?" Seigneur, quand il sonne si désespéré et si perdu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Donc j'abaisse la couverture et me redresse. Regrettant immédiatement ce mouvement. Qui diable a inventé la tequila, de toute façon?

"Tu crois qu'il savait que j'étais là?" parvins-je à grogner. Je m'assure que la couverture me couvre complètement. Angel a peut-être pu se rincer l'œil la nuit dernière, mais il a bu deux fois plus que moi, donc là maintenant j'espère qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Pas la peine de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

"Euh... Non, je suis plutôt sûr qu'il ne le savait pas," Je regarde du coin de l'oeil et voit Angel fermer les yeux et pencher sa tête contre le mur. Bien, si je dois souffrir alors lui aussi! Ok, c'était méchant, parce que je ne souhaiterais ce genre de douleur à personne. Mais c'est Angel qui avait sorti cette stupide bouteille de liquide maléfique en premier lieu! Attendez... La mémoire revient... et je la perds, seulement pour qu'elle soit remplacée avec cette douleur aigue à nouveau.

"Oh Seigneur, flash-back de 'Friends'," grognais-je encore. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait, mais vous devez admettre que les circonstances sont plutôt les mêmes… Enfin, du moins la partie où je me cache sous les couvertures en tout cas.

Toute cette merde de 'Friends' fait le tour dans ma tête, je ne remarque pas le regard de confusion qu'Angel me lance, jusqu'à... maintenant!

"Quoi?" Je savais qu'il serait curieux. Les gens le sont généralement après que j'aie fini une phrase. Pour quelques raisons, j'en suis très fière.

"Oh hé bien, il y a cet épisode où Monica et Chandler couchent ensemble, et Ross entre et..." Voilà ce regard bizarre à nouveau, sauf que cette fois il y a un sourire idiot qui va avec. J'aime ce sourire, je l'aime vraiment, mais maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être curieuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" J'ai soulevé mes sourcils vers lui comme son sourire s'élargit.

"Rien, c'est juste que... Ton nez fait ce petit truc mignon quand tu parles" Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, mais quand il me dit des choses comme ça je me sens commencer à fondre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il tend le bras et prend mon visage dans une de ses mains, traçant mes lèvres avec son pouce. Seigneur, que quelqu'un m'éponge maintenant! Et comme si c'était pas assez, il commence à se pencher vers moi et je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner. Donc au lieu de faire ça, je couvre mes lèvres avec ma main et il fini par embrasser ma paume. Inutile de le dire, Angel se recule et me lance encore ce satané regard confus. Sans le sourire.

"Cor?" Il y a de l'inquiétude filigrane dans sa voix et je veux la faire disparaître. Je n'aime vraiment pas être la cause de cette tonalité de voix.

"Angel, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?" Ma voix tremble. Mon coeur s'accélère et mes paumes commencent à transpirer. Je redoute sa réponse parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne va pas dire 'On tombe amoureux' ou quelque chose à cet effet, aussi moche que ça puisse être.

"Presque s'embrasser?" Mesdames et Messieurs, Mr.Hommepire-déclare-l'-évident à votre service. Que quelqu'un me tue tout de suite! Je lâche un long soupir et roule les yeux.

"Vraiment? Car j'étais sure qu'on payait les factures!" Je me lève en m'assurant de prendre la couverture avec moi et par pur incident, découvre plutôt Angel en cours de route. Pas une mauvaise vue, et je dois dire que je commence à avoir des flash-back de la nuit dernière. Tous qui inclus les lèvres d'Angel embrassant les miennes alors que sa langue explore ma bouche. Je peux presque le sentir descendre sur moi alors qu'il suce et lèche son chemin de plus en plus bas. Mes pensées s'emballent et je sens une 'brûlure' familière commencer à se former dans mon ventre. Ca commence à s'étendre encore plus bas et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à regarder Angel qui est étendu sur le lit. Je mors ma lèvre, essayant de concentrer ma vue autre part, mais j'échoue. Angel sait où je regarde et je peux voir le désir dans ses yeux quand je lève finalement les miens. Mais on a besoin de parler et il le sait aussi. Donc, il saisit son boxer qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce (longue promenade, d'ailleurs) et l'enfile rapidement, de même qu'un sweat-shirt. Et soudainement je me sens très nue avec rien sauf une couverture.

"Cor? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises?" Euh, allo je crois que je l'ai déjà déclaré! Sauf que tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Ce qui est bizarre parce que tu l'es d'habitude! Je vous avais dit que le sexe compliquait tout.

"Je-je-je ne sais pas," Super Cor, joue la carte de celle qui ne sait rien.

"Tu ne sais pas?" demande calmement Angel. Il sourit un petit peu devant mes bégaiements et croise les bras sur son torse, attendant ma réponse.

"Ecoute, Angel, je ne sais vraiment rien pour l'instant. J'ai une très mauvaise gueule de bois, je viens juste de me réveiller dans ton lit... TOUTE NUE!" Tuez-moi maintenant!

"Cordy, ces murs ne sont pas si épais que ça," La ferme! La ferme! Je le sais ça. Je serre la couverture plus près et commence à faire les cent pas.

"Angel, je ne me souviens de pas grand chose là tout de suite alors si tu pouvais..."

"Attends, tu ne te souviens de _rien_?" Arrête de m'interrompre! Seigneur, je déteste quand il fait ça. Il sait que je déteste ça.

"Tout est plutôt engrené ensemble. J'arrive pas vraiment à avoir une image claire. Mais j'arrête pas de me souvenir d'images de corps..." Je m'arrête et penche la tête sur le côté, essayant de me souvenir d'autre chose, mais reviens bredouille.

"Oh ouais," J'entends Angel rire doucement pour lui. Ce salaud! De quoi est-ce qu'il rit, bordel?

"Tu te souviens?" Je demande en rétrécissant mes yeux. Il a intérêt à raconter ce qui s'est passé.

"Des petits morceaux. Mais je dois te dire, mon côté est un peu flou aussi," Angel hausse les épaules et s'assied sur le lit. Je décide de m'asseoir aussi, mais si je vais entendre une histoire à propos de comment on y est arrivé, je préférerais m'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

"Hey, tu as du flou, j'ai le noir total. Ca te dérangerais de partager avec la classe?" Je demande ça avec une tonalité assez méchante, mais il le mérite. Comment ose-t-il avec des souvenirs de moi toute nue et en train de faire des choses, et que je n'aie pratiquement rien. Non, l'homme partage et il partage tout de suite!

"Tu veux que je te raconte tout ce qu'on a fait dans les moindres détails?" Ses yeux errent sur mon corps et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir à ça. Je roule mes épaules et me redresse quand une nouvelle pensée me traverse l'esprit. 

"Angel, as-tu profité de moi?" C'est probablement cruel et je n'aurais même pas dû y penser, encore moins poser la question. Je connais Angel, et je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Mais étant moi, des trucs franchissent ma bouche parfois. Et je le regrette presque toujours, comme maintenant.

"Quoi?" Je peux dire qu'Angel est un peu blessé mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est sorti tout seul.

"Hé bien, je veux dire... Tu te rappelles manifestement plus que moi, et tu étais un peu moins ivre que moi..." Puis j'entends Angel rire, ce qui me fiche plutôt la trouille considérant la conversation qu'on est en train d'avoir.

"Je suis désolé Cordy, c'est juste petit rire ça n'était pas de toi qu'on profitait," Ma mâchoire tombe par terre et mes yeux s'agrandissent de dix fois. Angel pourrait être en train de mentir, mais pour quelques raisons, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant que j'y réfléchi, tous les flash-back d'images de corps étaient avec moi au-dessus d'Angel. C'est pas un mauvais endroit où se trouver.

"Que dirais-tu que tu me racontes tout ce dont tu te rappelles et je verrai si je peux remplir les trous? Tu dois te souvenir de quelques choses," Je le devrais, je me souviens de quelque chose.

"Bon, ok. Euhh, Ok... je me souviens que je restais plus tard pour faire du classement de dossiers. Wesley était rentré tôt à la maison et Fred et Gunn étaient sortis quelque part. Tu es descendu dans le lobby, te plaignant d'à quel point tu t'ennuyais..."

"Je me rappelle que tu te plaignais," taquina Angel. Il a vraiment besoin d'arrêter avec les interruptions là. Même bien qu'il ait peut-être raison... PEUT-ÊTRE!

"Hey, qui c'est qui se rappelle ici? Hein?"

"Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je t'en prie continue," Angel donne le signe d'approbation, comme si j'en avais besoin, et me laisse finir.

"D'accord, QUELQU'UN se plaignait alors j'ai suggéré qu'on sorte. Puis QUELQU'UN a dit qu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Alors j'ai dit... Alors j'ai dit," Je dessine un blanc, que QUELQU'UN m'aide là!

"Tu as dit... Que dirais-tu qu'on regarde la télé?" Merci!

"Oui, oui! Et puis on a été dans le salon et on s'est assis et on a commencé à parler. Puis tu m'as raconté des histoires à propos de comment toi et Spike aviez l'habitude d'avoir de bizarres concours de boissons et comment tu pouvais toujours arrivez à le faire rouler sous la table..." Ca devenait si clair maintenant. Je faisais pratiquement des sauts en l'air maintenant en me souvenant de toute cette merde, que ma migraine soit damnée, la couverture fait attention!

"Et, et puis tu as dit, "Je parie que je pourrais te faire rouler sous la table, n'importe quel jour!" Seigneur Angel a l'air si sexy là tout de suite! Il a l'allure 'j'ai dormi dans mes vêtements' et les cheveux 'je viens d'avoir du super sexe'. Ca booste plutôt ma confiance, mais je ne devrais vraiment pas avoir ces pensées... Pas maintenant en tout cas.

"Oh ouais," Et Dieu dit 'Laissez Cordélia se souvenir!' Les images remplissent ma tête une par une. Je me sens rougir et remarque le regard connaisseur que me lance Angel.

"Et c'est là que la tequila est entrée!" a-t-on dit à l'unisson. Je sais que rien d'autre n'a besoin d'être dit. Nous sommes devenus ivres, avons fini dans la chambre d'Angel, avons fait quelques images de corps, et ça a à peu près mené à plus. Seigneur c'est si dur. Mon meilleur ami est assis de l'autre côté du lit, sur lequel nous avons fait l'am – avons couché ensemble, et il me regarde comme s'il m'aimait ou un truc du genre. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer en retour.

"Je suppose que je devrais y aller. Wesley va probablement encore revenir dans cinq minutes voir comment tu vas," Je me lève et commence à chercher mes vêtements dans la chambre. Je trouve une jupe déchirée en deux et une blouse partiellement déchirée. Je ne trouve mon soutien-gorge nulle part mais j'ai trouvé ma culotte y a un moment. Elle ne ressemble plus à une culotte.

"Cordy attends! On a toujours besoin de parler de ça," Angel prend ma main dans la sienne et je lâche les vêtements que je venais juste de finir de ramasser. Je suis contente que j'ais enroulé la couverture de façon sécurisée autour de moi, car elle serait sur le sol maintenant!

"Il n'y a rien à propos de quoi parler Angel. On se souvient tous les deux de ce qui s'est passé. On est devenu ivre et on a prit de mauvaises décisions. C'était comme un très mauvais spécial après l'école, 'Ne buvez pas de l'alcool. Ne couchez pas. Dites non!' On n'a manifestement pas dit non et regarde où ça nous a mené. Je vais y aller d'accord? On va juste oublier tout ça," J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici parce que si je ne le fais pas bientôt, je vais exploser. Si ça n'était pas pour les mains d'Angel sur mon bras qui me retenaient, je serais déjà dehors, couverture et tout.

"Et si je ne veux pas oublier?" Quoi? J'ai envie de le crier, j'en ai vraiment envie! Mais Angel m'a plus ou moins envoyée dans le pays des sans voix... Je n'y suis jamais allée personnellement auparavant, ça n'est pas si mal au début. Mais je le déteste rapidement. Hey tout le monde, faisons une excursion à QUE DIABLE?-Ville.

"Quhein?" Ok, c'était censé sortir en tant que cri. C'est plutôt sorti en tant qu'un murmure voilé/gémissement. Ca sonnait à peu près comme si j'étais dans un mauvais porno. Mais ça n'est pas l'important!

"Tu ne peux pas me demander de juste te laisser sortir d'ici après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et espérer d'agir comme si rien... Tu sais, ne s'était passé," Je peux voir toutes les émotions danser dans les yeux d'Angel. Il y a de la confusion(encore), de la tristesse, de la frustration(c'est pas comme si c'était le seul) et un peu de colère. Je peux dire que le petit commence à prendre de l'importance.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse?" Je deviens un peu fâchée moi aussi. Pas contre Angel mais contre moi-même et toute cette situation. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire ça une nouvelle fois, pas avec Angel. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre et ça n'est pas comme si ça allait se produire de toute façon. Le mot-B vient à l'esprit... Buffy. Angel peut dire tant qu'il veut qu'il a tourné la page mais je sais qu'il y aura toujours une partie de son coeur que je ne serai simplement pas capable de toucher, donc je n'essayerai même pas. Je sonne probablement comme quelqu'un qui abandonne. Je veux dire, je suis Cordélia Chase et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ce que je veux là tout de suite est debout en face de moi mais je sais que je ne peux pas l'avoir. Je ne peux pas l'avoir de la manière dont je le veux et je l'ai accepté.

"On doit arranger quelque chose!" Maintenant il y a de la panique. Je vais vraiment me haïr mais je dois le faire.

"Arranger quoi, Angel? Une histoire d'un soir?" Je veux pleurer, je le veux vraiment. Je ne peux pas échouer! Pas encore!

"Tu penses que c'était juste une histoire d'un soir?" Revoilà cette colère.

"Oui, Angel, je le pense! Je le pense vraiment! Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que par définition, c'est ce que ceci est, je veux dire était!" Je fais un geste vers le lit alors que je dis ça et je remarque qu'Angel garde ses yeux à l'endroit où nous étions ensemble. Il détourne les yeux cependant et ne regarde plus vers là.

"Ca ne peut pas arriver. Toi et moi... On ne marche pas!" Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Seigneur, pitié faites que je ne craque pas devant lui.

"Pourquoi?" Je l'entends murmurer. Et soudainement je dessine un blanc. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être ensemble? Qu'est qu'il y a de si mal avec nous étant juste heureux et nous aimant? Oh attendez une minute... je sais pourquoi!

"Hummm, laisse-moi y réfléchir pendant une seconde! Voyons voir, hummm... Que dirais-tu de Buffy? Que dirais-tu de ta malédiction... Tu sais c'est une autre chose! On est tellement chanceux que tu ne sois pas devenu psychopathe et n'ait pas participé à une fête du massacre!" Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, ohSeigneurohSeigneurohSeigneur... Il n'est pas maléfique, il ne l'est pas!

"Tu n'est pas maléfique... hein?" Je sais que je suis en train de trembler. Mon corps. Ma voix. Angélus est la seule chose qui me fait peur à mourir. Il est plus ou moins égal à la mort... la mort d'Angel, ma mort, la mort de Fred, celle de Wesley, celle de Gunn, celle de Lorne, le monde entier en général...Connor...

"Cordélia? Non, viens ici," Et puis je sens ses bras qui me serrent. Il m'entoure. Je n'arrive pas à penser à un meilleur endroit où je pourrais être pour l'instant.

"Je ne suis pas maléfique, ok? Je ne vais pas devenir maléfique," Je me recule et sens qu'il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je peux voir ses yeux qui cherchent les miens et je veux le repousser mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas faire.

"Comment tu le sais? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr?" Mes yeux commencent à piquer et je peux sentir les larmes commencer à couler.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est juste, je peux le sentir. Je ne vais pas me transformer en Angélus. Non," Il y a de la désespérance dans sa voix qui me laisse plutôt sur les nerfs. J'ai tellement envie de le croire.

"Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Je ne suis pas disposée à faire ça, pas même pour toi!" Ma vision est plutôt floue. Les larmes commencent à piquer mes yeux encore plus. J'avais plutôt espérer que j'allais juste m'évanouir or tomber morte. Pas de chance.

"Ok, ok je comprends. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque non plus, mais... Je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas de ceci. Ne prétends pas que ça n'est pas arrivé. On a quelque chose ici, tu ne peux pas le nier!" Il m'implore. Il est réellement en train de ME supplier de rester. Seigneur, il sonne si effrayé maintenant et il ne veut pas me lâcher, ne veut pas arrêter de me toucher. Comme si, s'il le faisait je m'en irais et ne serais plus réelle pour lui. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, car je le ressens aussi.

"Et Buffy?" Je ne fais que saisir les cordes là. Je sais que Buffy n'est pas vraiment une menace, plus maintenant en tout cas.

"Buffy? Cordélia, de toute les personnes, tu devrais savoir que j'ai tourné la page sur Buffy depuis un long moment," En l'espace de, oh je ne sais pas, trois secondes... Angel est parvenu à faire les cent pas, s'asseoir, se lever, se coucher sur son lit, et maintenant s'accroupir devant moi. Je suis plutôt impressionnée.

"Ok," Je sens que j'ai été vaincue. La vérité est, je crois qu'Angel va gagner cette dispute. "Disons que Buffy ne soit pas un problème, ni ta malédiction, qu'est-ce qui nous ferait marcher? Tu sais, Angel, à chaque fois qu'on est un tout petit peu heureux, quelque chose va toujours de travers. Qu'est-ce qui rendrait notre situation différente, hein? Je ne comprends pas ça, je t'en prie explique-le moi!" Je viens de lancer un défi. Je veux qu'Angel me fasse croire. Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir et voir s'il peut accomplir ça.

"Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Tu as raison, cependant, quand tu dis que quelque chose va toujours de travers quand on a un peu de bonheur dans nos vies. Mais c'est ça la vie! Tu prends les choses comme elles viennent. Mon amour pour toi m'a frappé de plein fouet. Ca a juste évoluer de quelque chose de si petit que des connaissances, à amis, et maintenant à peut-être quelque chose de plus. Qu'on fasse quelque chose de ça ou pas, je suis toujours lié à toi. Tu es ma visionnaire et je suis ton guerrier, c'est la façon dont seront les choses jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive à l'un de nous. Je veux faire ça côte à côte, parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux avec moi... Est-ce que quelque chose de ce que j'ai dis va te faire changer d'avis?" Tout ce temps, j'étais en train de chipoter avec mes mains et de laisser tomber mes larmes. Je lève les yeux et je peux réellement sourire. Je me penche vers l'avant et l'embrasse. Embrasser Angel ne peut jamais ne pas être intense. Ses lèvres sont toujours plus fraîches que les miennes et elles se moulent parfaitement. Et mon dieu, sa langue!

"Je suppose que ça a eut de l'effet?" Il sourit aussi maintenant et je peux voir l'espoir dans ses yeux.

"Un petit peu," J'hausse les épaules. Angel se lève et s'assied à côté de moi, me tenant dans ses bras. Tout était si calme durant les quelques minutes qui suivent.

"Je suis une garce," Je dis catégoriquement. Autant coucher toutes les cartes sur la table.

"Je suis un abruti," J'entends Angel répondre. Son commentaire me fait sourire plus grand.

"Je geins."

"Je boude."

"Je suis bordélique."

"Je suis un maniaque de la propreté, donc je rangerai ton bordel," J'ai dû rire à ça.

"Je suis à moitié démon... et je ne sais même pas quelle moitié."

"Oui, hé bien, je suis un vampire avec une âme ce qui inclus une malédiction qui m'a marqué en tant qu'eunuque à vie," Je sens qu'il se raidit dans mes bras.

"Que tu sois un eunuque ou pas, je t'aime toujours!" Je le pense vraiment. Je crois qu'il le sait aussi.

"Vraiment?" Pourquoi sonne-t-il si surpris?

"Ouais! Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es doué au lit! Quoi que c'est des points bonus plutôt bons. Tu pourrais être castré pour tout ce que ça me fait et je t'aimerais toujours!" Je lève les yeux et remarque à quel point les yeux d'Angel se sont élargit. Ils ont, oh au moins dix fois leur taille normale. 

"Je suis désolée, mauvais choix de mots!" Ok, note à moi-même 'Ne jamais dire castrer devant Ang... devant n'importe quel homme ou chose avec un pénis!' Hey on ne sait jamais de nos jours!

"Tu crois?" Est-ce qu'Angel vient de couiner?

"Ce que je voulais dire c'est... je n'attends rien de toi. Je ne veux que toi. Je veux faire ça côte à côte. On a des chances de bonheur ci et là, bien que les trous entre sont gigantesques. Mais je suppose que c'est mieux qu'on s'accroche aux moments qu'on a la chance d'avoir et qu'on les apprécie tant qu'on les a," Et je me suis officiellement abandonnée à lui. Je grimpe sur ses genoux et observe alors qu'Angel se penche et capture mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il tombe en arrière et je suis sur lui, je le sens m'agripper plus étroitement, me frottant contre lui, sentant vraiment son désir et son amour pour moi.

"Tu as abandonner facilement. D'habitude je dois te soudoyer avec quelque chose pour que tu sois d'accord avec moi," Je l'entends murmurer ça et j'ai envie de rire

"Crois-moi, ça n'était pas abandonné facilement. J'ai lutté contre ça pendant trèèès long moment, et je viens de réaliser que je ne peux plus le faire," Je trace des baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou et commence à descendre sur son torse mais il m'arrête.

"Cordélia, on ne peut pas faire ça," Il me repousse un petit peu mais je le repousse sur son dos, me couche à côté de lui, enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et ferme les yeux.

"Et on ne va pas le faire, du moins pas maintenant en tout cas. Je veux juste te sentir près de moi. Restons ici ensemble pendant un moment... Comment ça marche pour toi?" Angel m'attire plus près et embrasse le haut de ma tête. 

"Ca marche parfaitement," Et donc on s'est endormi comme ça. J'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, un 'Oh seigneur' chuchoté et la porte se refermé à nouveau... Bien que ça puisse juste être mon imagination. Là tout de suite, rien de tout ça n'a d'importance. Je suis au lit avec mon meilleur ami, que j'aime également. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je préférerais être. 

Fin.


End file.
